


Saviour

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rewrite, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: The immortal hybrid never fell in love with Caroline.  Instead, he reunites with longtime friend Brooke Salvatore who helps him out with her brothers and company.  She moves with him to New Orleans and helps Elijah keep Klaus from destroying everything.  Brooke watched as he fell for Cami and comforted her best friend in the days after her death.





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my drive for ages and I figured I would give it to the world.

It was just like any normal day in Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan were running about trying to save Elena from whatever threat was facing her. Brooke was avoiding her brothers by lurking in the library with a bottle of bourbon generously supplied by Matt from the grill. Music was coming from the record player as she settled into a drinking haze.

“You are not going to believe who is in town!”

Brooke sat up hurriedly, “wha-what’s going on? Who died? Where do I need to bury the body?”

“No one’s dead Brooke,” Stefan answered as he sat next to his sister.

She sighed and sunk back into the sofa, “then what the fuck is going on?”

“Do you remember how we’re currently facing mortal danger from the original vampires?” He asked and she nodded so he continued, “well said original vampire is in town on the hunt for Elena.”

Brooke downed her glass, “your point is Stefan? You know damn well I stay away from your bloody dramas.”

“Well,” Stefan began, “this original may be of interest to you.”

She rolled her eyes, “And why would that be, brother?”

“Because he asked about you directly. Does the name Klaus ring a bell?” He asked.

Brooke nearly dropped her glass, “what the fuck is he doing here? He said he wouldn’t come to Mystic Falls without telling- why is he here?”

“Have you been paying attention to anything me or Damon, hell even Elena has said the past weeks?” Stefan questioned.

She shook her head, “you know I haven’t.”

“Well then allow me to fill you in. Klaus is here because he is trying to break the hybrid curse; he’s a vampire but his father was a werewolf so his mother, a witch, put a curse on him so he couldn’t turn. To break the curse he needs a werewolf, a vampire and a doppelganger- hence why he is here for Elena,” he explained.

His sister stood up, “I need to go.”

“Where are you going?”

“To punch an original vampire.”

-

Brooke walked into the house the Mikaelsons were currently staying in and stood in the middle of the entranceway, “Niklaus Mikaelson get your arrogant arse down here right now and explain what you are doing here and why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

“Enough with all the shouting!” Klaus yelled as he came down the stairs before stopping short, “Brooke…”

She stood there unimpressed, “nice for you to remember I exist. I thought we had a deal, Klaus. You were meant to tell me before you turned up.”

“I’m sorry love but I haven’t had time with everything going on,” he explained.

Brooke rolled her eyes, “sure. Now come over here and say hello properly.”

Klaus came down the stairs to hug Brooke tightly before pulling her into the lounge where he poured her a whisky.

“Now, will you explain to me what exactly is going on because I have no idea what’s happening. I’ve spent most of the past month in the library drinking away my problems,” Brooke explained.

Klaus laughed at his friend, “it’s a long story but in short, I need a vampire, a werewolf and a doppelganger for the spell.”

“There’s something you aren’t telling me,” she pushed.

He sighed, “there’s a slight catch. They all have to die for the ritual to work.”

“So that is why everyone is fussing so much. You have to kill Elena,” Brooke said slowly.

Klaus nodded, “yeah.”

“Well I can’t say I have many issues with that,” she said half-heartedly.

The original pulled a face, “you what?”

“She’s a right pain in the arse and quite frankly she’s a downright bitch. She’s been playing my brother’s against each other and I’m fed up with everyone being at her beck and call,” Brooke explained.

Klaus chuckled, “I never thought I’d see the day where Brooke Salvatore would take my side.”

“Well my brothers are pissing me off and I don’t understand why they all care so much about Elena. It’s like the whole fucking universe revolves around her and I’m sick of it. Since we came to the town neither of them has paid any attention to me. I could be dead for all they care. So naturally, I take your side,” she complained.

He couldn’t help but smile at her, “you have grown up since we first met.”

“It’s been a hundred years Klaus. Of course, I’ve grown up,” Brooke pointed out.

Klaus poured another drink, “so what are you going to do now?”

“Well, I thought I’d give you a hand taking down my brothers.”

-

Rebekah had given her a call yesterday saying that backup would be greatly appreciated in New Orleans. So naturally, Brooke had left whatever drama was going on in Mystic Falls to help the Mikaelsons. And there she was, at the entrance of the old plantation house. A young women came out of the kitchen.

“What are you doing here Brooke?” Hayley asked.

She smiled and hugged the werewolf, “I’m here to help talk some sense into Klaus. Rebekah said she needed backup. Something about Elijah?”

“Klaus is trying to regain the quarter and that involves daggering Elijah and giving him over to Marcel. I don’t understand it either,” Hayley explained.

Brooke sighed, “you might want to cover your ears,” Hayley did so she shouted, “Niklaus Mikaelson you dickhead get yourself down here right now or so help me God I will tear this whole fucking house apart to find you so I can kick you into next week.”

“What is it with women and shouting?” Brooke heard Klaus mutter as he came down the stairs, stopping short when he realised who it was, “what are you doing here?”

Brooke rolled her eyes, “nice to see you too Klaus.”

“Brooke… I-”

“Save it, Klaus. You’ve hidden plenty from me. I’m just here because Rebekah asked for my help,” she snapped, “now where is she?”

With that Brooke strode back out of the house to call Rebekah while Klaus stood speechless.

Hayley smirked, “what did you do to her? And how do you know her?”

“I met Brooke a hundred years ago in France. We’ve been friends ever since but I didn’t tell her I was leaving Mystic Falls and I may have avoided telling her anything about the ‘situation’,” Klaus explained.

She laughed, “by the situation I presume you mean said, miracle baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Good luck saving this one then.”

-

Brooke sat on an empty bench with a half-full bottle of whiskey watching New Orleans come to life as the streetlights lit up. It made her feel so alone seeing so many people together. She’d watched silently for a hundred years as Klaus had fucked up a woman after woman’s life. She hadn’t complained when he’d been all over Caroline, even when it hindered the plan. Her mouth stayed shut when he’d cancelled their plans to take Caroline out. And now, he had a girl pregnant with his child staying with them.

Maybe it was her fault for falling for such a person. Klaus didn’t make himself easy to love. But that was part of why he was attractive; Brooke saw how he was with the rest of the world yet he was completely different from her- kinder. That had made her feel special. It was something even his siblings didn’t see. But then she saw as he smiled at Caroline saved for her. And something had broken inside of her.

“Why have you sat out here all alone?”

Brooke looked up to see Hayley, “I needed to think.”

“You know he cares about you right?” Hayley asked as she sat down.

She shrugged, “I know he does. But in what way? Because it isn’t like how he cares for Rebekah.”

“It’s more than sibling love. I’ve seen the way you look at him, Brooke.”

Brooke took a drink, “but he doesn’t look at me the same way. At least not anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Hayley asked.

“Klaus has this smile. It’s like you’re the only person that matters. And no matter what I used to do, he always used to give me that look. And I was the only one who saw it. Not even his family saw that side of him. He was never a monster with me.”

Hayley smiled at her description, “what happened?”

“Fucking Caroline,” Brooke answered bitterly.

The werewolf looked confused, “what?”

“He looks at her that way now,” she responded.

Hayley gave the vampire a sad smile, “he still looks at you that way Brooke.”

“Does he?” 

She nodded, “even when you were yelling at him before I could see this fondness in his eyes as he could never be mad at you.”

Hayley watched as Brooke’s eyes lit up. It was like someone had relit a dying fire in the girl. She knew the vampire had seen a thousand hardships but at that moment it was like looking at a teenage girl who’d never seen the world’s wrongs.

“Maybe there’s hope after all,” Brooke wondered aloud.

-

But he’d proved her wrong. She had to add another name to the list. Camille O'Connell. The bartender comes therapist. Despite everything Klaus had done, Cami still saw through everything to see the person he truly was. And Brooke was forced to watch in silence as the man she loved fell for another woman who wasn’t her. She ignored the sympathetic looks from Hayley and instead spent her time away from everyone. Brooke travelled far and wide seeing all the things she’d dreamed of. She went to India, Australia and all through Europe.

But as much as she loved seeing all the sights the world had to offer, she was still lonely. Hayley kept her updated on the news from New Orleans and her brothers informed her of the happenings in Mystic Falls. She came back to see Hope when Rebekah was looking after her niece. Neither of them mentioned it to Klaus.

Klaus started to worry. He hadn’t heard from Brooke in a long time and it concerned him. They hardly went without talking so that’s how he knew he’d pissed his friend off. His siblings noticed a change too. Klaus had an even shorter temper than usual and his kill rate was unusually high. But he got over his heartache with the help of Cami. It hurt Hayley to watch as Klaus moved on without Brooke but she remained quiet per the vampire’s request.

Brooke continued on her travels. This time she was making her way through South America. 

She was somewhere in Chile when her phone rang. Brooke dug it out, “Hello?”

“Brooke?” The voice on the other end of the line took her by surprise.

“Klaus?”

“Yeah.” He was crying, something she’d never seen him do before.

“I’ll be there within a day.” With that Brooke hung up the phone and began making arrangements to get her on the next flight to New Orleans.

Once she’d booked a flight, Brooke rang Hayley.

“Hey, Brooke. Now isn’t a good t-” Hayley began.

She cut the werewolf off, “what’s happened? Klaus rang me in tears.”

“Cami died.”

Brooke was speechless, “shit. I’ve got a flight leaving in three hours.”

“Okay. Long story short, Lucien got turned into some super hybrid whose bite couldn’t be cured and he bit Cami. Klaus spent every last minute with her before her death,” Hayley explained, “and right now you are the only one he needs so for fuck's sake put your feelings aside.”

She sighed, “for him, I would do anything. I’ve ignored my emotions for a hundred years, I can do it for a while longer,”

“Then I’ll be seeing you soon.”

-

The next day Brooke arrived at the compound and the sight she saw left her speechless. Elijah was laying across the sofa looking unusually dishevelled, Freya was sat silently studying a spellbook, Kol was sat staring blankly at a wall and Klaus was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is he?” Brooke demanded.

Without looking up Freya pointed in the direction of the library, “be careful. He hasn’t left there since she died and that’s where the alcohol is.”

“Noted.”

When she arrived, Klaus was sat on the leather sofa with a bottle in his hand. It was nearly empty and the glass had been abandoned beside him. Brooke knocked lightly against the door. Her friend looked up and she felt her heartbreak a thousand times. Klaus’ eyes were bloodshot and dry tear tracks covered his cheeks. Within an instant, she was sat by his side pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “everything will be alright.”

He sat up, “will it?”

“Maybe not soon, or even within the next decade but it will get better eventually. We have eternity and pain can’t last forever,” Brooke answered.

Klaus sighed, “why did you go away?”

“That isn’t a conversation for now,” she whispered, “we have more important things to deal with.”

He gave her a weak smile, “but first I need to catch you up.”

-

They never got to have the conversation. Marcel fucked that up for her. He bit Kol and Elijah, Freya was poisoned and to save everyone she performed a spell linking their lives to Klaus. And Klaus, he was gone, taken prisoner by Marcel.

So Brooke went with Hayley in search of a cure for everyone. She stayed in touch with her brothers and occasionally went home to help them out, including helping them kill Cade. Naturally, she was at her brother’s wedding but she spent the entire time close to tears thinking of a person that should have been by her side. 

After Stefan’s death, Brooke stayed in Mystic Falls for some time. She grieved with Damon and helped set up the school. When Elena woke up, they made amends and she left her family to help Hayley gather the final ingredients for the cures.

-

It was what Brooke had come to accept as a normal day. She was sat in the kitchen watching Hope draw whilst Hayley was out. In the afternoon they would go outside, Hayley and Brooke would tell stories of the Mikaelsons then when Hope was in bed they would cry; sometimes alone and sometimes together over those they needed.

“When’s mom coming back?” Hope asked.

Brooke shrugged, “I’m not sure Hope. Not too long.”

Hayley had been gone for two days gathering the final supplies for the cures. From there she was going to the warehouse to wake up the others. And after that, they were going to rescue Klaus. What Brooke didn’t know was that they were already on their way to New Orleans.

“Come on,” she said to the young girl, “let’s go shopping. What do you want for tea?”

Hope jumped up from her seat, “pizza.”

-

A couple of days later Brooke was sat in the living room reading whilst Hope played in her room when she heard a car outside. She stiffened and slowly put her book down. Hayley hadn’t said she was coming home. Had someone found where they were? Brooke got up and made her way to the kitchen where she positioned herself out of sight from the door.

A key clicked in the door and whoever was there came in.

“This is where you’ve been raising my daughter?” The voice made Brooke gasp. It couldn’t be.

She stepped out from her place to be greeted by the Mikaelsons once again. Klaus pulled her into a hug. Brooke wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder to hide her tears.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were coming home?” She asked Hayley.

Hayley smirked, “I thought you’d appreciate the surprise.”

“You just aged me thirty years,” Brooke muttered.

Klaus tightened his grip on her waist, “but you don’t look a day over twenty.”

They both pulled away from the hug but stayed close together. Klaus glanced at the others and smiled at Hayley’s encouragement. He looked into Brooke’s eyes to be met with her fond gaze. How had he never seen it before? The one who had stood by him. The one who loved him. The one for him.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Brooke’s heart would’ve skipped a beat if it beat, “what?”

“I, Klaus Mikaelson, love you, Brooke Salvatore.”

And to prove that he did, he leaned forward to kiss her.

Just like that, it was back to how it had always been. Brooke and Klaus.

-

But of course, this was the Mikaelsons and nobody got their happy ever after without a fight. They were all forced apart by a supernatural spirit that had settled itself within Hope. To save the young girl, each Mikaelson had taken part of the hollow and left New Orleans for they could not be together or near Hope.

Kol had moved with Davina, Marcel had taken Rebekah to New York and Elijah had removed his memories of everyone and was somewhere in France last time Brooke asked. Hayley sent Hope to the Salvatore school where she could learn everything she needed. And Klaus, he left without a word, leaving Brooke confused with her heartbroken- again. 

She went back to Mystic Falls where she helped at the Salvatore school, teaching young (and not so young) vampires how to properly use their abilities and that they weren’t all monsters. Then once a week she went over to her new human brother’s house to have dinner with him and his pregnant wife. She was grateful that Damon and Elena had welcomed her again but things didn’t feel right. Mystic Falls was different without Stefan and her heartfelt empty without Klaus around.

-

A few years later and Brooke had adapted to her new life. By day she taught at the Salvatore school and night she went home to her cat to sit on the sofa with a blood bag and a bottle of bourbon. On Sundays, everyone went over to Damon and Elena’s for dinner where stories were told and Brooke distracted herself with her niece.

She went to the cemetery a lot to see Stefan and talk to him because he was the only one who would have understood how she felt. Hope began to seek Brooke out to learn more about her father than the stories in which he was a villain.

It was a Saturday morning and Brooke was lazing in bed with her cat curled up beside her when her phone began to vibrate violently next to her. She took a deep breath and answered, “Damon I swear to fucking God. It’s my one lie in leaving me be.”

“Nice to hear from you too Brooke.”

She gasped, “Klaus?”

“The one and only.” She could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

Now she was pissed, “where the fuck have you been Klaus? You just left me in New Orleans with no word as to where you were going. I was fucking heartbroken you dickhead. And to make matters worse Hope told me what she saw. You absolute wanker how could you?”

“Are you quite done?” He asked.

“Not even fucking close but right now all I need is to see you,” all her anger was gone and in its place the emptiness she felt without him.

Klaus practically burst with joy, “how soon can you get to London?”

“I’ll be on the next flight out.”

-

Klaus sighed and looked out the coffee shop’s glass front for what felt like the thousandth time. It was half an hour after they had agreed to meet and there was no sign of Brooke. He’d nearly finished his coffee and was ready to give up when, out of the corner of his eye, Klaus saw her. He’d recognise her anywhere.

She rushed into the coffee shop and collapsed in the seat opposite him, “I’m so sorry I’m late. I forgot how much of a bitch jet lag is and slept in.”

For the first time in three years, Brooke was looking at the love of her life and it was like nothing had changed. He still made butterflies dance in her stomach, her brain turns to mush and her legs to jelly. Looking at him she could see the regret in his eyes and she forgave him. How couldn’t she? She’d been miserable without him.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, “no more apologising. What’s done is done and we aren’t getting the past back so we need to move forward. All that matters is that I’ve got you back.”

“Believe me, love, I don’t plan on going anywhere without you.”

-

And Klaus stayed true to his word. For the next three years, Brooke travelled the world, again. But this time she didn’t feel alone because she had the person she loved most with her. They went to see Elijah too and it broke Brooke’s heart to see him looking at Klaus like they’d never met. Sometimes they went back to Mystic Falls for Brooke couldn’t miss her niece’s birthday for the world. Something about having Klaus at home was strange; it was like her two worlds had collided together. But it made her smile as she sat with Elena (now Salvatore and 6 months pregnant with their second child) in the kitchen watching Klaus and Damon bicker over her brother’s prized Shelby with a bottle of bourbon to share. The mundanity of it made Brooke happy, even if it was just for a moment.

But, as we all know, the Mikaelsons never get their happy ever after and before long they were returning to New Orleans.

Hope vanished, for which Brooke blamed herself for leaving the tribrid alone at the school. They covered half the country trying to find her and, when they did, it couldn’t have ended shitter. 

Hayley was dead. Watching her friend burn was something that would never leave Brooke. She remembered all the times they’d fought together, the times they’d cried together and the smiles they’d shared over the Mikaelson brothers. She watched with tears streaming down her face as Hope saw her mother die; it was something she wouldn’t forget.

But just when she thought her heart couldn’t break anymore, Brooke had to watch Elijah recover his memories and remember what he had done to Hayley; how he had caused her death. She had collapsed against Klaus as they watched his brother’s pain unable to ease his suffering.

So much went wrong in so little time and, before Brooke could process what was happening, she was standing across from the love of her life listening to him speak only hours before he planned to die. This wasn’t okay. There had to be another way. So she had locked herself away with Freya and Rebekah, determined to find a way to save Klaus from his untimely departure from the world.

And, by some miracle, they found a solution. But time was not on their side. Elijah and Klaus had already left, together. To die together. The three of them rushed to find the Mikaelson brothers.

They stopped short of the scene. Klaus was sat reclined back on the bench talking to Elijah who stood, hands in the pockets of his coat, facing his brother. The vampires stayed where they were and left the explaining to the witch who knew what was going on.

“Do you think they’ll believe it?” Brooke asked.

Rebekah shrugged, “Elijah won’t, he’ll think it’s too good to be true. But Klaus will want to believe it. He doesn’t want to leave Hope alone.”

They watched on in silence as Freya hurriedly explained to her brothers how they could expel the hollow without ending Klaus’ life. They watched hopefully as the brothers agreed to the plan and stepped forward to give Freya the strength she needed.

“Auferte occidere daemonium cavas,” the witch chanted repetitively.

Rebekah and Brooke watched wide-eyed as the hollow was pulled from Klaus and shattered into a thousand particles that seemingly disappeared. Everyone stood not moving for a few minutes, unsure of what to do and not believing that it had worked. But eventually, Klaus moved to wrap his arms tightly around Brooke. She brought her hands to the base of his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

“It’s over,” she whispered, “everything is over.”

-

Five years on and, finally, the Mikaelsons had their happy ever after. Kol and Davina were travelling the globe learning all they could about the art of witchcraft and its origins. Rebekah and Marcel were living their life in New York. Elijah had recovered from what he had done although he was never quite the same again. The spark in his eyes was gone, the spring in his step lost and his smile never quite reached his eyes. But he was getting there, day by day with his family’s help. Hope was enjoying herself, travelling with the Saltzman twins before she planned to go to college. Freya and Keelin were enjoying living in the country watching their son, Finn, grow up.

And Klaus. Well, he’d never been happier. He had everything he’d ever dreamed of. A daughter who he loved dearly, a girlfriend who he would go to the ends of the earth to protect and a permanent place to call home; somewhere they had built together filled with only good memories. 

One day in the summer they were all gathered in the garden of Klaus and Brooke’s home remembering those they had lost. Oliver, Aiden, Jackson, Hayley, Josh and so many others. 

But it was all over, and it would never start again.


End file.
